Stayin' Alive
"Stayin' Alive!" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the tenth of the first season. In this episode, we are introduced to Disco Bear, the funky dancer who always tries to impress the ladies, but with little luck. HTF's Episode Description Introducing Disco Bear, that lovable beast that never grew out of the '70s. His flirtatious ways get him in a heap o' trouble with Giggles and Petunia! Lucky for him that disco never really died. Plot As Petunia and Giggles enjoy a relaxing tea party, a disco ball drops down. Disco Bear then dances onto the scene, wanting to impress the ladies. Despite Giggles and Petunia's clear lack of interest, Disco Bear doesn't give up. He moves over to Giggles and, ignoring her offer of a cookie, takes her hand and starts dancing with her. As Disco Bear begins to show off his moves, he twirls Giggles, sending her spinning away. She ends up spinning right into her tea pot, which shatters upon impact. This causes third degree burns and a significant blood loss as hot tea pours onto Giggles' head and glass is lodged everywhere. Giggles begins screaming and jumping around in agony, which Disco Bear thinks is a new dance! Now it's Petunia's turn to face the music. Disco Bear grabs her and starts dancing with her, only to bounce her into an electric fence, shocking and burning her to a crisp. When she moves away from the fence, we see a chunk of her flesh stuck to the fence. Her movements of pain seem resemble the robot dance, which Disco Bear imitates, not noticing the damage he has done. With Giggles bled out and burnt by her own teapot, and Petunia electrocuted black by Disco Bear's dangerous dancing, Disco Bear finishes up his act, sweaty and completely exhausted. Still not noticing the girls' demise, he expresses one last 'grrrooowwwwllll' for the audience as the episode ends. Moral "An Apple a day keeps the Doctor Away!" Deaths #Petunia is electrocuted by an electric fence. #Giggles gets a teapot stuck in her head and hot tea possibly burns her brain'.' Gallery imagespetuniagiggles.jpg|Giggles got injured, causing Petunia to go panicky. indexgiggles.jpg|Does Disco Bear want cookies, or he wants to dance with Giggles? indexgdb.jpg|Actually, Giggles enjoys dancing with Disco Bear. indexstayin.jpg|The tea party about to be interrupted. ~09-Stayin' Alive.png|One frame where Disco Bear has four arms. Goofs #There seems to be a running goof with the opening sequence: Giggles' streak on her head and buck teeth are, once again, not in the opening sequence, but are in the episode itself. #When Petunia got electrocuted by the fence much of her back skin sticked on to the fence. The skin is supposed to be burnt too, just like Petunia was. #If you look closely while Disco Bear growls at the beginning of the episode, he has four arms. Trivia #The title of this episode is a reference to the disco song Stayin' Alive. #Giggles appeared to enjoy dancing with Disco Bear. #Despite this being his first appearance, this is the only Season 1 Episode in which Disco Bear appears. #This is one of four episodes featuring Disco Bear's theme song. The other three are Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, Hello Dolly and Blind Date. #It is unknown why an electric fence is needed on the middle of the grass. #This marks the only time where Disco Bear growls and kills other characters while dancing. #This is the first internet episode that Disco Bear survives. It would be a decade later he would survive another one (being By the Seat of Your Pants). #This episode may have started the girl's dislike for Disco Bear since they seemed fine with him before he killed Giggles. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes